


Baby, I’m Right Here

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, russia 2018 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: "Sometimes being there for someone without many words or a little white lie is enough."Kimi and Pierre try to comfort their lovers during this difficult period.Sebastian and Charles only need them close.Set Russian GP 2018





	Baby, I’m Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For the prompt:
> 
> Would you consider writing more like this? Maybe Sebastian and Charles dealing with each other's news? Like Charles panicking since suddenly his Instagram is full of had (which is sadly happening) and Sebastian feeling he's losing Kimi as support and Kimi and Pierre have help their respective boyfriends?
> 
> Hope you like it girl. I did my best and after this GP this was a perfect prompt.

P3… Not what he’d wanted. At least he could get some satisfaction out of the misery Mercedes was in right now. He had gone to Valtteri after the race and had tried to put a smile on his face. Didn’t really work in the end.   
At least Val sacrificed his own chances for the greater good. Lewis might not have been happy with the win but at least he had those very much needed points. Monza entered his mind and with it a sharp pain in his chest. Kimi had stopped having his back on track a while ago.  
Sebastian loved the Finn, knew Kimi cared just as much, but on track he lacked support. Today, he had had to fight two Silver Arrows yet again, while the other prancing horse was driving its own race without a care in the world. He knew Kimi could have gone faster. Somehow he just didn’t give enough fucks to actually help him fight for the constructors championship.

Charles was going nuts. He had finished P7. Best of the rest. At the start of the season results like this had been unimaginable. Now he was fives races away from his Ferrari seat. Why didn’t he feel excited?  
Pierre had hyped it up the past few weeks, but Charles sadly put his lover’s opinion behind those of the thousands of fans that commented on each pic. Instagram had become hell. The hate had been surreal ever since the announcement. It hadn’t bothered him at first, but when all your accounts are full of hate in every existing language, it sometimes gets too much.

Sebastian had difficulties controlling his emotions as he walked toward the motorhome. He felt the shakes re-surfacing that he’d had in Singapore. This time he did know what to do.  
Without knocking he entered Kimi’s room. The Finn sat on the bed scrolling on his phone and if Sebastian saw it correctly he was searching for an Insta-pic.  
“Hey,” Kimi didn’t bother to look up as he knew exactly who had come in.  
“Hey? That’s it?” Sebastian had to control the shakes as he was afraid they’d be hearable in his voice. To his disappointment, Kimi already noticed.  
The blond looked up and became aware of the frantic state his boyfriend was in. “What’s wrong?” He pulled Sebastian toward the bed by his arm ignoring the struggling German.  
“You! Lewis has Val to help him fight his battles. Where were you today? Ever since you decided to go to Sauber, I feel like I’ve lost you on track. You aren’t there and you don’t seem to care if we win these championships or not! I feel like I’m losing you!”  
Tears had began to roll down Sebastian’s cheeks without his own knowledge, his breathing uncontrolled. “Kimi, I don’t know what to do anymore…”  
Kimi simply took his lover in his arms. “I love you and nothing will ever change that. You’ve got to learn to drive without me here. I won’t be there next year and Charles won’t help the way I do. I just want what’s best for you…”  
“I want a fifth championship, Schatz. I want to be number one again.”  
Kimi smiled sadly, knowing it wouldn’t come this year. Sebastian didn’t need to know that just yet. He went with his hand through the blond curls. “You will be, Sebby. You will be.”

Pierre had been walking toward the exit of the paddock when he noticed a familiar figure between the Sauber trucks. He had planned on calling his boyfriend later tonight as he had promised Brendon to go to a local bar. He couldn’t resist a quick kiss though.   
“Mon petit!” He sneaked inbetween the vehicles. There came no answer from the brunet. “Charles?”  
“Pierre?” The Frenchman’s voice was stuck in his throat at the word. Charles was crying. “I can’t take this anymore.”  
Pierre noticed the smashed iPhone on the ground.  
“I drove well, no?” The cry echoed through the evening sky. “Why do they keep sending me hate then… I’m good enough, I should be good enough. They should like me… You like me...”  
Pierre was unable to reply. Instead he took his sobbing lover in his arms, rocking him slowly back and forth.  
“I’m right here. I’ll always be there.”  
To Charles that was eventually more than enough.


End file.
